


Jealousy

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't ask anything, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, my native language isn't English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta has been in love with Taeyong since forever. Johnny has been in love with Ten since he first saw him in that practise room. But now Ten and Taeyong are almost always together, and Johnny and Yuta doesn't know how to handle their jealousy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm honestly am sorry about this. I don't even know what made me write this. But I did, so... 
> 
> And please, definitely check out the notes at the end! Thank you!

Ten laughed out loud along with Taeyong as they watched something on the elder's phone. They were snuggled up against each other on the couch and were watching some videos FOR HOURS! All Yuta wanted to do was to yell at them and tell them not to be so lovey-dovey. But he didn't. He was afraid what answer would he get. 

Ten and Taeyong were practically glued together for a weeks now. They went together everywhere, not really caring about the others. Yuta was now almost waiting for the moment Taeyong will ask him to switch rooms with the Thai boy. Yuta was sure that he would start crying in that exact moment this question would leave Taeyong's mouth. He didn't even know, what brought that two together. They were close to each other before too, but not this close! It was like they started dating or something.

The Japanese boy sighed and looked at the pair again from the corner of his eyes. Ten leaned his head onto Taeyong's shoulder as he laughed at the video. They looked so good together! It would make sense for them to get together. 

Yuta felt himself tearing up so he quickly stood up from the armchair he was sitting on and pulled on his coat that was on the armrest. 

"Yuta, where are you going?" Taeyong looked up from his phone for a moment. Yuta quickly turned his back to his leader and went to the door. 

"I'm going to practise. Don't wait for me. "And with that he closed the door behind himself. He could almost see Taeyong and Ten looking at each other before shrugging and going back to the videos. He quickly shook his head to make the thought go away as he spaced down the streets. It was rather chilly outside so he pulled his coat tighter around himself. 

He was in love with Taeyong. He admitted it to himself long ago. And as he noticed it from the others' knowing looks he was quite obvious about it. It wasn't much a surprise, he was always bad at keeping his emotions a secret. Probably, the only one who didn't know about it was Taeyong. 

Yuta stopped for a moment. If he turned left now, the road will lead him to the practice room. If he went straight, it will lead him to a whole another place. Yuta bit his lips in hesitation before he walked straight. He didn't want to practise alone. 

After a few blocks, he turned right and went in the first door. The warmth and the smell of tobacco and alcohol hit him hard. He only have been in this club once and originally he didn't plan on going back there, but now he needed it. He needed something that takes his mind off of TaeTen pair. The only thing that surprised him was the familiar face next to the bar counter. 

Johnny downed the shot in front of him before he lifted his hand up to get the bartender's attention. The man turned to him. "One more, please" Johnny asked, slamming the glass down. 

"Make it two. He's paying" Yuta said, placing his hand on Johnny's shoulder. The older looked up at him, surprised, while the bartender eyed Yuta suspiciously. Then he trusted his hand forward. 

"Show me your ID, please" he said and Yuta watched him dumbfounded. But he took out his wallet and Johnny laughed out loud. 

"Man, they don't believe you're legal" he laughed as Yuta showed his ID to the bartender, who nodded. He turned away to make their drinks. 

"They didn't ask for yours?" Yuta asked, sitting down next to Johnny. 

"No" Johnny grinned. "I don't have such a baby-face like you" he gently patted Yuta's face before turning back to the counter where the bartender placed down their drinks. 

"So, why are drinking?" Yuta asked, taking one of the glasses into his hand. Johnny looked at him from the corner of his eyes and shrugged. 

"Probably because of the same reason as you" he said. Yuta didn't understand it, it was clearly written on his face. "Ten and Taeyong" he answered and drank a little. Yuta's eyebrow shot up.  
"You're really obvious about your crush on Taeyong, you know. The only person who doesn't know about it is Taeyong" he pointed out and Yuta pulled a face. He knew this. His best friend was stupid. 

"And what's up with you? Ten still not gives a shit?" Yuta asked and drink out his cup. A few weeks ago Johnny almost confessed his feelings to Ten, even though he didn't say it straightforwardly it was quite obvious. The Thai boy was avoiding him since then. 

Johnny sighed and nodded slowly.  
"And he probably never will. I fucked up our friendship" he murmured to himself. He placed his cup down onto the counter and turned his chair a little so his whole body was facing Yuta.  
"What excuse did you give for them? What did you say, why are you going out?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Yuta drank out his cup before answering.  
"I said I'm going to practise. And I really intended to do so, just my legs brought me this way without permission" he said, turning to Johnny. Because of the high bar chair Yuta's legs didn't reach the ground. It was only a few inches, but it was still too high for him. Johnny almost giggled at this as he stretched his legs out. 

"Me too" he grinned, looking up from their feet to Yuta again. Then he laughed softly. "I just didn't really intend to. It was just an excuse" he said. He actually felt a little bad about lying about something as important as practise. He wanted to debut soon, too. 

"I'm afraid I will fuck up the choreography" Yuta said, looking down at the floor. They were now preparing for their debut with the new sub-unit of NCT. "I really should practise. I'm going to hold them down" he sighed, playing with his hands in his lap. Johnny looked at the Japanese boy in front of him. 

He could still remember the first day Yuta came into their practise room. He could barely speak Korean and he was just really tense. He didn't speak and when he did it was quiet, and he was really against skinship and eating sweets. He wasn't even sure he was allowed to wear make-up as a man. And now he was one of the most feely-touchy member, he spoke and even made puns in Korean and laughed loudly. And he was sitting there in front of Johnny, his make-up natural and perfect, and he was beautiful.

Johnny smiled softly before he reached over and slapped Yuta's thigh.  
"Hey" Yuta shouted in surprise as Johnny stood up. 

"Come on! Let's go to practise!" He said, patting the youngers shoulder a little gentler than he did with his leg. "Give me a little preview about the choreography" he winked and pulled on his coat. Yuta only watched him for a moment, processing the information. But then he quickly got up from his seat and pulled on his jacket. 

They were going to practise!

 

At least, that was the plan. But after ten minutes of dancing, they were just lying on the floor. For almost twenty minutes now. 

"Did you know that this is the only dance practise room that does not have cameras in it?" Johnny asked, totally random and out of blue. They were lying side by side so Yuta only needed to turn his head to look at Johnny. 

"Really?" He asked and waited until Johnny looked at him and nodded before he turned back to look at the ceiling again. 

"Yeah" Johnny said, looking up at the ceiling too. "I practised in all of the rooms here. I know them all like I know my hand." He said, smiling. His smile was bittersweet. 

"Wow, that's... a lot" Yuta said softly after he thought into it seriously. The building had six floor and all of the floors had four to six practise rooms. 

"Yeah. But I also have my favourites" Johnny smiled and turned to look at Yuta again. 

"Which ones?" The younger asked, looking back at him. Johnny smiled. 

"Well, I really liked 104. That's where I met Hansol hyung and where I practised with EXO" he said, turning onto his side so his whole body was facing Yuta. "And 301, that room where the younger ones always practise, that's where I met Mark" he smiled nostalgically. 

"My favourite is 406. That's where I always practise alone or with Hansol hyung" Yuta said, shifting a little closer to Johnny. 

"My absolute favourite is this one" Johnny continued, surprising Yuta once again. 

"Why?" The Japanese male asked. This practise room was smaller than the most and also darker since the windows were smaller than in other practise rooms. Yuta's favourite was one with the biggest windows. So he really couldn't understand why Johnny would love this one the most. 

But Johnny only smiled again, and this time it was more loving and gentle than before.  
"I met Ten here for the first time" he said. Then after a moment he continued. "And you were introduces to us here as well" he said, and Yuta's eyes widened a little. He looked around, now carefully looking at every single spot of the room. 

"Really, you're right" he said, laying his head back down. "It's been almost five years now" he said, deep in his thoughts. It's been almost five years since he met Taeyong. 

"You're thinking about him. How you guys met, right?" Johnny giggled. "I can almost hear your thoughts" he said, and Yuta just shrugged. 

"It's your favourite because you met Ten here. So shut up" he said, pouting. Johnny laughed. 

"True, I admit it. Don't sulk" He nudged Yuta's forehead, who couldn't pretend sulking anymore and smiled brightly. 

"It's a good story. Think about it. After ten years you come back here together, thinking about how you were trainees together before debuting together" Yuta mused, smiling dreamily. He could totally imagine an anniversary like that.

"Since when have you been this romantic?" Johnny laughed and turned onto his stomach. He pushed himself up onto his forearms an looked down at Yuta. 

"I'm a softy, okay? Ask Hansol hyung if you don't believe me" he laughed, punching into Johnny's shoulder lightly. He face almost completely under Johnny's so it was easy for him to look up without having to break his neck or hurt his eyes.

"It's okay, I believe you. I just always thought that Taeyong would be the sensitive one in your relationship if you ever got together" he said and Yuta laughed again. His smile was beautiful, Johnny could now understand why the fans loved it so much. Yuta was really good looking.

"You make it sound like Taeyong is typic bottom" he grinned. He didn't think that Johnny would think about things like this. 

"I think he is" Johnny shrugged. He was totally honest. Taeyong was such a sensitive and clean guy, Johnny couldn't imagine him topping someone like Yuta. 

The younger got serious for a moment, looking at Johnny thoughtfully, before he said:  
"Actually, I want to bottom."

And this shocked the hell out of the older. His breath got stuck in his throat and he coughed a few times before he could react.  
"You're kidding me?" Johnny asked, surprised. He didn't see this coming.

"Nope, I would really like to try it. I'm kind of curious what it's alike" Yuta said and looked up at the ceiling. He really couldn't imagine what would that be like.

"I really would have never thought that you would want to bottom" Johnny was totally taken aback by this fact.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Yuta smiled, almost embarrassed. And he wasn't easy to get embarrassed.

"I never thought that you would be the type to bottom. Especially not to Taeyong. You're the manlier from the two of you" Johnny said, wondering. He really thought that Yuta would top the Yutae ship.  
But he didn't mind this new knowledge as he leaned a little bit closer to the younger. It was good to know...

"Really?" Yuta laughed and looked up at Johnny. He only noticed it now, how close they really were. Their noses were almost touching. He didn't even notice when the older moved this close to him. 

"Really" Johnny answered shortly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuta's. It was really just a press on the lips first, as Yuta was too shocked to even think about reciprocating. But he soon closed his eyes and relaxed and slowly started moving his lips. He took Johnny's upper lip between his lips and sucked on it lightly. He placed his hands on the elder's cheeks and held him gently. 

Johnny shifted and placed one of his arms on the other side of Yuta's head, not breaking the kiss. He ran his tongue along of Yuta's lower lip before he broke the kiss and pulled back.  
Yuta looked up at him but before he could question Johnny placed a peck on his lips and just moved on top of him. He placed one of his legs between Yuta's and then started kissing him again. 

This time the kiss was rougher. Yuta was hugging Johnny's neck tightly as Johnny pushed his tongue into his mouth. The Japanese male moaned quietly when their tongues met and opened his legs even more, so Johnny could fit between them and they got to be even closer. He fisted the elder's shirt on his back and tugged him closer. Johnny went closer without complaint. 

They broke the kiss to breath but Johnny immediately started pressing open mouthed kisses on Yuta's neck. He sucked on the skin when he felt Yuta's fingers in his hair. Yuta sighed and turned his head to the side to give Johnny more room.  
His actions shouted that he wanted more, but his words said otherwise. 

"You shouldn't do this" he sighed, closing his eyes. "You don't want me. You want Ten" he uttered out. These were the last attempts from him to stay sane.  
He looked Johnny in the eye when the older pulled away from his neck. 

"I want you" Johnny said in a serious tone. He placed his weight on his right forearm so he could caress to younger's side with his left hand. "You're beautiful, nice and funny. Everybody should want you" he said and his slipped down to caress Yuta's thigh over his jeans. He leaned down so his lips were touching Yuta's as he continued: "Taeyong is an idiot if he doesn't" 

And with that he kissed Yuta fully on the mouth again. Maybe it was just the alcohol in him speaking, but in that moment he thought it really seriously. And from the way Yuta hugged him tighter and kissed back, Johnny could tell how happy these words made the younger. 

Their kisses got heated and soon Johnny slipped his hand under Yuta's shirt. The younger's skin was soft beneath his palm and he pushed the shirt up even more so he could feel it even more. 

"Sit up" he ordered softly and pulled away so Yuta could sit up. He himself took off his shirt and threw it away before he helped the younger. He took a moment to take in Yuta's appearance when the guy lay back down.  
Yuta's lips were red and swollen from their kisses and his face was flushed. He had a few red mark on his neck, the rest of his upper body was almost flawless. Johnny groaned before he leaned down to kiss over Yuta's chest. He wanted to mark him more, taint him more. 

Yuta moaned and pushed Johnny's head closer to his chest. He slowly, experimentally rolled his upwards, rubbing their crotches together. He felt Johnny sigh against his skin and push down his hips against Yuta's harder. Both of them moaned at the contact and Johnny leaned up to kiss Yuta again. Their tongues intertwined as they rutted against each other. Johnny's hand slowly inched towards Yuta's pants and he placed his palm in the younger's bulge. Yuta thrusted up against the hand and moaned again. He wanted to thrust again but he froze in the movement. 

Someone was coming. 

He pushed Johnny away and sat up. The footsteps got louder and clearer, so now Johnny could hear them too. He quickly stood up and pulled Yuta up with him. They ran into the changing room then into the bathroom. 

Johnny closed the door and turned to Yuta  
"Go into the shower and turn it on" he hissed and started unbuckling his belt. It was a perfect hiding place. The wall of the shower wasn't see-through so if someone came in, if only one of them speaks they can lie about the other.  
But for Yuta it wasn't that obvious.

"Why?" He asked, confused.  
Johnny groaned. 

"Just do it!" He ordered as he took off the last pieces of his clothing and hid them behind the sink. He then went to Yuta. The Japanese was waiting for the water to warm a little, so he could control the warmth even better. Johnny stepped behind him and circled him with his arms, quickly undoing his pants. 

"What..." Yuta wanted to ask but Johnny shushed him. He quickly pulled the pants down along with the underwear. 

"Step out of them" he said and when Yuta did, he even took off his socks. He threw it all over bathroom. Even someone came in and saw Yuta's clothes like this, they won't be surprised. 

Johnny gently pushed the younger into the cubicle, following him shortly after. He closed the door and waited. Neither of them dared to even breath loudly as if someone could hear them.  
Johnny looked down at the guy beside him. Yuta's face was still a little flushed as he listened. He watched as a water-drop ran along his neck, then down his chest. Johnny bit his lips as he gaze wondered lower. He looked from Yuta being half hard from their previous activities to his round butt. 

He stepped closer to Yuta and placed his hand on his cheeks to turn his head in his way. He leaned down and kissed him again, much gentler than before. He felt Yuta kiss back and circling his arms around his neck. He slowly pushed Yuta against the shower wall. He placed his hands on the younger's side, caressing the now wet skin. 

He leaned his forehead against Yuta's when they broke the kiss.  
"You want to continue?" Yuta asked, his eyes still closed. He lay his hands on Johnny's upper arm when he finally looked up into Johnny's eyes. 

"You don't want to?" He asked, stroking his fingers softly over Yuta's ass. It was a feather-light touch but it had effect on both of them. 

"I want to" Yuta whispered as an answer before he heightened up to his tippy-toes and kissed Johnny. He never thought that the other was this much taller...

Johnny quickly hugged Yuta's waist, giving him support so he wouldn't fall. He sucked on Yuta's lower lip as he let his fingers roam downwards. Yuta moaned into their kiss  
when Johnny grabbed his butt cheeks. The older pushed his tongue into Yuta's mouth again, taking the lead instantly. He felt Yuta push closer to him, their manhoods touching slightly.  
Johnny groaned against Yuta's lips and carefully slipped a finger between Yuta's ass cheeks. He first wanted to pull it out when he heard Yuta whine into the kiss and shudder, but actually decided against it when the younger pushed his ass against the finger. 

Johnny smiled when Yuta pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead on the elder's shoulder. Johnny leaned his head down so his nose was in Yuta's wet hair.  
"Do you still want to try bottoming?" His voice was deep and it caused goosebumbs on Yuta's skin. The younger looked up. 

"What do you think I was doing all this while?" He asked. "But I won't let you stick your finger up into my ass just like that" he replied. Johnny laughed softly and then reached up. He reached the upper end of the shower cubicle. There was a small bottle lying on top of it. Yuta looked at it surprised. He didn't even notice it. 

"How...?" He started but Johnny already knew what he was going to ask. 

"Nobody looks up here, and most of the band wouldn't even reach it" he said and then smirked. "And no, it's not mine" he said, pressing a quick peck onto Yuta's lips. 

"Then who’s?" Yuta asked as he watched the older opening a bottle and squeezing the lube onto his fingers. 

Johnny smirked once again before he let the bottle fall onto the ground. He embraced the younger again, his hand immediately going to his ass now. "Let's just say, that Jaehyun isn't that innocent as he looks. And he doesn't only tease Doyoung with his words" the last part of his sentence was only whispered. His finger circled Yuta's opening and he slowly pushed one finger in. He felt Yuta leaning onto him even more, his hands gripping his upper arms hard. 

"Relax" he shushed him quietly, placing kisses behind the boy's ear. Yuta whined loudly. There was one thing that didn't let the Japanese relax. 

And that was the door opening. 

"Yuta? You're in here?" Yuta bit his lips so hard it drew blood. Of course it needed to be Lee motherfucking Taeyong of all people!

Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger's ear.  
"Answer him" he told so quietly that the shower would surely suppress his voice. He let his free hand caress the Japanese boy's back soothingly. 

"I'm here" Yuta's voice was rather steady as he spoke up. Johnny was still thrusting his finger in, so it was really hard to be collected in this kind of situation.

"Oh, good. Where's Johnny? I saw his things outside but he wasn't there" Taeyong said, like he was just talking about the weather.

Yuta took a deep breath to answer but it got stuck in his lungs as Johnny chose this moment to thrust another finger inside. Yuta wanted to scream out but instead he just bit into Johnny's shoulder. Johnny hissed quietly and made a rough twist of his wrist. Yuta whined. 

"Yuta? Did you hear me?" Taeyong asked. He heard a soft sound, like a whine, but he couldn't tell what was that. 

Yuta mentally cursed himself. He wanted to say _"Johnny is fucking here with me and it would be nice of you to leave so I can be vocal again"_ but he instead he said:

"Johnny went out for something. He should be back... soon" His voice shook at the end because Johnny found that spot in him that made him see stars. He clung onto Johnny even harder and pushed his ass out to meet Johnny's fingers. 

"Are you okay, Yuta? You sound strange" Yuta could hear Taeyong stepping closer to the shower cubicle, and he closed his eyes. Johnny thrusted a third finger in and smiled softly as Yuta clung onto him even harder. 

"I'm o-okay" Yuta mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "It's just... This is really uncomfortable" he said fast, hoping that it will be steadier like that. 

"Why? We have showered together before. And I'm just talking to you" Taeyong said and Johnny's eyes widened at this. He haven't heard this before. There was an evil glint in his eyes as he smirked at Yuta, who pinched his side hard. Johnny bit into his lip hard to not to hiss out loud and thrusted his fingers harder into Yuta as a punishment. The youngers mouth fell open in a silent cry and his head fell onto Johnny's shoulder.

"Taeyong, please" Yuta almost sobbed. It was just too much! Johnny was making him feel so good and he couldn't hold back his voice for long. He wanted to cry and scream and squirm in Johnny's hold as the older fucked him. Not just with his fingers. 

"But we seriously need to talk" Taeyong said and Yuta let out a bittersweet laugh. When he was at home, Taeyong didn't even look at him. But when he's having a good time, Taeyong instantly wants to talk. It's just not fair...

"And you seriously want to talk like this?" He asked, pushing closer to Johnny, who pressed kisses along his neck. Yuta rubbed his hard-on against the elder’s thigh and pushed back against the fingers. 

"Well..." Taeyong hesitated. Using this, Yuta cut in. 

"I promise, we'll talk at home. But please, could you leave now?" He asked, whimpering softly as Johnny pulled his fingers out. He shot the older a dirty look, but Johnny only winked at him before he turned Yuta around. 

"But we'll really talk" Taeyong said and Yuta let out a relieved sigh. Finally...

"I promise" he said as he placed his hands against the cubicle's door. Johnny pressed kisses along his spine and pressed his erection against Yuta's ass. Yuta bit his lips as he listened to Taeyong's footsteps. 

"Come back soon" Taeyong said before he opened the door. 

"Okay" This was Yuta's only answer. He could feel Johnny pressing his cock against his rim and in the moment the door closed after Taeyong, Johnny pushed into him. 

Yuta let out a long and loud moan and hit the door once with his palm.  
"I hate you so much" he said, leaning his forehead against the cold surface. Johnny chuckled behind him. One of his hands circled around Yuta's cock and started stroking him. 

"I doesn't feel like that" he said, squeezing his hand around Yuta a little, drawing a new moan. He enjoyed torturing Yuta while the younger needed to stay silent, but hearing him moan was even better. "Are you ready?" He asked Yuta, placing a small kiss on Yuta's ear. 

"Yeah" The Japanese boy nodded slowly and took a deep breath. He let out a small whine as Johnny started moving inside him and stroking him in the same time. It hurt a little in the beginning, but then it eventually turned into an enjoyable feeling and soon Yuta was a moaning mess between Johnny's arms. He rolled his hips back against Johnny's as Johnny thrusted into him. 

Yuta threw his head back, he could feel his orgasm build up. Johnny was thrusting into him faster and harder, and his hand moved in the same time in his thrust.  
"I'm close..." Yuta whispered, leaning his head forward. 

Johnny placed his free hand on Yuta's and intertwined their fingers.  
"Come for me" he groaned into Yuta's ear before he leaned down and bit into the younger's neck again. He left a good amount of marks on the Japanese boy's body, but he still felt the need to make another one. He sucked on the skin hard and in the same moment he thrusted into him, hitting his prostate. 

Yuta let out a cry as he came. His semen landed on the door and Johnny's hand as his back arched and he squirmed in the elder's hold. Johnny was still thrusting into him, but as he squeezed around him, it pushed him over the edge, too. He held Yuta's hand tighter as the younger milked him through his orgasm. 

He could feel Yuta trembling in his hold, so Johnny pulled the younger closer to his chest and pulled out of him, earning a quiet whimper from Yuta. Then he sat down onto the floor, bringing the Japanese boy with him. 

"I think we'll showering SM out of their money" Yuta said, leaning his back against Johnny's chest. The warm water was still falling on them, as Johnny laughed.

"We haven't been here for so long... Max fifteen minutes or so" the older shrugged.

"We should get going. They'll close the building" Yuta said, but didn't make a single move to stood up. He was comfortable and warm there. 

"Yeah, we should" Johnny agreed, but only leaned his head against Yuta's. Not a single move to get going. 

Neither of them spoke again. It started becoming awkward as they finally realised what they have really done. Sure, they knew each other well since they've been living in the same dorm for almost five years now, but they never spent much time without the others there. They were nowhere near close enough to do something like this.  
"Let's go" they said in the same time. Johnny let go of Yuta and Yuta pulled away from him. Johnny quickly stood up and pushed the cubicle's door open, stepping out. Yuta followed him a little slower, since he could only limp and had some difficulties with standing up. He didn't think his hips would ache this much afterwards... 

By the time the Japanese male got out of the cubicle, Johnny had a towel in his hand that he softly placed on the other's head.  
"Where's this from?" Yuta asked when Johnny rubbed his hair with the fluffy towel. He didn't remember the other bringing in a towel. 

Johnny smiled.  
"I told you this is my favourite practise room" he said, letting the towel fall onto Yuta's shoulder. 

They both quickly dried themselves and pulled on their clothes before they decided it was time to go out of the bathroom. 

"Does it hurt much?" Johnny asked, throwing an arm around Yuta's waist to help him walk. It was bad to see him limp. 

"Not really. I'm just not used to this" Yuta laughed and pushed the bathroom door open. His smile quickly faded away, and so did Johnny's. 

Taeyong was standing in the middle of the practise room, his eyes showing how furious he was.  
"You will need lots of make-up to cover those marks" he spat, eyeing Yuta's body from head to toe. Then his eyes went to Johnny, and Johnny would swear that if a glare could kiss he would be dead by now.  
"I see you went out" he said. Neither Yuta nor Johnny knew what to say as Taeyong turned around. He slowly went to the door, but then he turned back for a second.  
"Your shirts are there" he said, pointing at the clothes in front of the mirror. They were nicely folded, placed next to each other carefully. 

"Thanks" Johnny muttered, but the only answer was the door closing loudly after Taeyong. He drew small circles with his thumb onto Yuta's skin on his waist, as the Japanese boy was mutely watching the floor. 

Yuta was shaking softly and Johnny wasn't sure if the younger was going to cry or not.  
"I'm sorry" he muttered, caressing Yuta's side. But the Japanese boy only shook his head and took a deep, shaky breath. 

"It's okay. It's not like it changes something" he said. "He's probably angry because I lied and we did that in his presence" he side, his eyes still casted down. He didn't want to cry in front of Johnny. But the older made it really hard as he hugged him close again. 

"We should go" Johnny whispered but didn't release his hold on Yuta until the younger pulled away. Neither of them spoke after that until they got back. 

The dorm was silent, everybody went to sleep already. They silently took off their shoes and went it, only turning on the lamp in the corridor. Yuta and Taeyong's room was closer to the door, so Yuta reached it first. But he hesitated before going in. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk with Taeyong or just getting in front of him. He could feel Johnny behind him as he turned the doorknob. 

Just to find out that the door won't open. Yuta tried again, this time with more power, but the door still did not let him in.  
"Fucking hell..." He murmured before he started knocking on the door fast. 

"What?" Johnny asked, frowning.  
"Taeyong shut me out." Yuta answered and stopped knocking. It was useless, he would only wake up everybody else too. But he still hit the door once again with a loud 'This is my room too!". He ran his fingers through his hair, swearing in Japanese. 

"What will you do now?" Johnny asked, watching the other carefully. Yuta was worried about Taeyong until now, but he was clearly angry at the moment. 

"Probably sleep on the couch. He will come out eventually" Yuta shrugged. It was the best solution he could come up with at the moment. He was too tired to think about anything else. 

"Want... to sleep with me?" Johnny offered. It caught Yuta off guard, it was written on his face as he looked up at the older. This made Johnny rethink the way he said it. "I mean... After tonight it doesn't really matter, right? I'm rooming with Hansol, he won't throw you out. And it's still more comfortable than the couch" he said, not looking Yuta in the eye. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. Not even an hour ago he was fucking this boy into a moaning mess, but now he couldn't even look at him without blushing. 

But Yuta smiled at him softly, tiredly. But it was one of the most beautiful smiles he ever gave to Johnny.  
"Wouldn't it be a problem?" He asked, stepping closer to the older. 

"Of course not! I'll give you a shirt you can sleep in" he said and placed his arm around Yuta's shoulder so he could guide him to the his room. And he really hoped for a moment, that Taeyong heard them clearly. 

Johnny carefully opened the door, so they won't wake Hansol up. They used their phones to light the way as they went inside, placing their things next to the wall. Johnny opened his wardrobe and took the first shirt that came into his hand. It will be big for the other anyway. 

"Thanks" Yuta whispered and started changing. The hickies were invisible in the darkness and Johnny was truly happy that Hansol was a heavy sleeper. They both got out of their jeans and soon Johnny was lying in bed, waiting for Yuta to get in as well. He couldn't see him clearly but he saw that his shirt almost reached the middle of Yuta's thigh. It was really cute. 

Yuta carefully climbed into the bed next to Johnny and the older covered themselvess with the blanket. 

"Uhm..." Yuta started, not really knowing what to say. "Good night" It was the most awkward thing he could say, but Johnny didn't mind it. He didn't know what else to say either. 

"Good night" he replied softly, watching as Yuta turned away from him. He knew that the younger was stressed because of Taeyong already, so he wasn't really sure in himself as he slid an arm around Yuta's waist and pressed against him from behind. But as Yuta leaned into his embrace he grow more confident in spooning him from behind. Johnny could feel Yuta's every breath and heartbeat as the younger slowly drifted into sleep. 

Johnny presses one last kiss against Yuta's nape before he closed his eyes.  
Tomorrow they will talk about everything. It will be the best for everyone.


	2. Johnta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... The first half or 3/4 is the same, if you read both chapters, then you should go to the second starline. '*********************'

Johnny woke up to the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Hansol quietly leaving the room. Their gazes met for a moment before the older smiled slightly and closed the door. Johnny groaned silently and turned around. 

Or at least, he wanted to turn around if it wasn't for the legs tangled in his and the weight on top of him. Johnny lifted his head up so he could look at the other. 

Yuta was lying almost fully on top of him, his limbs all over the place. He hugged Johnny's chest tightly, his head lay just over the elder's heart. It was an adorable sight. 

Johnny let his head fall down onto the pillow again and circled his arms around Yuta. He could clearly remember what happened in the evening as he caressed Yuta's nape and neck softly, where he knew a lots of now purple mark and lovebite was decorating the younger's milky skin. Taeyong was right it will take a lots of make-up to cover them up. 

Yuta moved a little and whimpered softly, drawing Johnny's attention back to himself. He opened his eyes, looking around the room, trying to think about where he was. It wasn't his own room, that was for sure. Then his eyes finally met Johnny's who just smiled at him kindly. Yuta blinked a few time, before his head fell back onto Johnny's chest, not saying a single thing. 

Johnny chuckled softly.   
"I'm not this ugly, thank you very much" he said and Yuta snorted.

"When was the last time you looked into a mirror?" Yuta asked, not releasing his hold around Johnny. The elder was nice and warm against him, just like a big teddy bear. 

"Last night, and it wasn't a bad sight" Johnny laughed. Yuta lifted his head up once again and looked into Johnny's eyes with a serious expression. 

"I was talking about a real mirror, not the Mirror of Erised" And he kept his serious expression until Johnny poked him into the side. But then he laughed out loud and trashed around in Johnny's arms as the older kept on tickling and poking him. 

"You little shit" Johnny muttered as he tickled Yuta. He switched their positions so he was on top, with Yuta lying under him. 

And the door opened. 

Johnny's head snapped up and he immediately stopped tickling Yuta. 

Ten seemed shocked as he stood in the doorway, but he quickly hid all of his emotions. His eyes were fixed on Yuta, so it was clear that he was talking to him when he spoke up. 

"I only wanted to ask what happened between you and Taeyong, but I'll come back later" he said, quickly shutting the door. 

Both Yuta and Johnny looked at the door for a few moments, before they looked back at each other. 

"I think I should go" Yuta said, slowly pushing Johnny upwards, so he could sit up. 

"Yeah. Taeyong should be out of the room by now" Johnny said, letting the younger go. Now that the sun was up and made the room light, Johnny could finally see Yuta fully.

His shirt was really big for the younger, it fall off his left shoulder. The purple marks could be clearly seen on his body. For a moment, Johnny couldn't decide how to feel about this. 

Yuta pulled on his jeans and tried to straighten the shirt, failing miserably.   
"If I run, maybe they won't notice it" he said, looking at Johnny over his shoulder. 

"Exactly my thought" the elder replied. He watched as Yuta bent down for his shirt then went to the door. "I'm going for a coffee, want me to get you breakfast?" He asked, but Yuta only shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'll get it for myself" he said. He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Then one, two, three!" He counted, before he pushed the door open and run out as fast as he could while he was limping. For a soccer player it was easy. 

Luckily, nobody was in the corridor, so he safely made it into his empty room. Or at least, he thought it was empty. 

Ten was waiting on Taeyong's bed, his face expressionless. He stood up when he saw Yuta entering the room. 

"Nice hickies" he commented as Yuta went to his own bed not minding him. "Johnny was a little rough last night, huh?"

"It's not your business, okay?" Yuta said softly. He wasn’t in the mode to fight with the younger.   
"It became my business, when Taeyong came home crying. I don't know what happened between you guys, but you need to apologise to him!" Ten said. His accent showed heavily as he talked, almost making his words incomprehensible. This only happened when he was really angry and wanted to speak in Thai to let out his frustration. 

"Look, I didn't do anything bad to your precious Taeyong, I don't own him an apology" Yuta said as he changed Johnny's shirt to a turtleneck. That would hide his hickies. 

"Then why was he such a mess? Saying that it's your fault?" Ten asked, not believing a single word Yuta said. 

But the Japanese guy only shrugged.   
"I don't know, I don't understand him at all" he said, as he folded his clothes. Then he looked at Ten once again. "And if you would excuse me now, I'm going to kitchen to get some food" And with this, he left Ten alone in the room. 

"Come back here, Nakamoto! We're not done!" Ten called after him, but in the end he was the one who went after the other, since Yuta didn't came back.

*******************

"Those marks were unnecessary, you know" Taeyong said, when Johnny stepped into the kitchen. It was the first thing, Taeyong didn't even greet him. Luckily, it was just Taeyong and him in the kitchen, so they could talk about this openly.

Taeyong was turned away from him when Johnny went to the counter. He took out a mug and reached for the coffee.

"He didn't have problems with those marks" Johnny replied as he poured coffee into the mug.

"That doesn't mean he wanted them. You just forced it to him" Taeyong asked, his fingers tightening around the spatula.

"He wanted it, too. I didn't force him into anything" Johnny said, gulping down his coffee, not looking at Taeyong as they talked. 

"Anyway, you really should have not done that" Taeyong said, stirring the things in the pan. 

"What's your problem? It's not like Yuta is yours" Johnny said, placing his mug down onto the counter. His hands were trembling from the anger.

"I just don't understand! Why Yuta? Why Yuta out of all people?" Taeyong yelled out of frustration, slamming the spatula onto the counter. This was enough to push Johnny over the edge, too.

"Why are you making such a big deal of it? If you loved Yuta, you should have told him long ago, before he started thinking you don't care about him!" Johnny shouted back, pointing towards the door in 

"Don't think you know everything! I couldn't care less about what you do with that slut, and..." He said, but stopped when someone cut in.

"So, you think this?" Yuta's broken voice cut into the air like a knife. Taeyong and Johnny looked at the youngers who stood in the doorway. Ten's previous anger flew away as he looked at Yuta. He may have been angry at him, but what Taeyong said was brutal. 

Taeyong froze, his eyes widening in shock. All the colours left his face as he took a step towards Yuta, who took one backwards.   
"Yuta, I..." He started, but the Japanese guy didn't let him finish it.

"It's good to know that this is what I am to you" he said with a small smile, tears gathering in his eyes as he quickly turned away and ran. 

"Shit, Yuta, I'm so... Yuta! Yuta! Where are you going?" Taeyong shouted after Yuta as the younger stormed away. 

"Practise!" Yuta yelled back, before slamming the door closed.

**********************

It was a clear lie and Johnny knew it well as he rushed after Yuta. The younger wasn't going to practise, not right now. He wasn't at his right mind, and he would just fuck up the choreography even more.

So Johnny didn't turn left when he was supposed to if he was going to the practise room. He went straight, only turning right after that once. And then he finally saw him. 

Yuta was sitting on a bench, not so far from the bar they drunk in the night before. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them, keeping himself warm. Tears streamed down on his emotionless face, his eyes staring blankly in front of him. 

Johnny went closer slowly, trying not to make big sounds. He didn't want to scare the younger. But eventually Yuta blinked, then his eyes fell on Johnny.   
"Hi" Johnny said softly, sitting down next to Yuta. The younger quickly whipped away his tears, pretending nothing happened. 

"Hi" he cleared his throat to hide how shaky that 'Hi' turned out to be. His whole body was trembling as he sat in the cold. He forgot to bring his jacket as he rushed out, so he was sitting there in only Johnny's large shirt and that sweatpants he managed to get on before Ten barged into his room.

Johnny watched him with sad eyes for a few moments, before he unzipped his jacket.   
"Come here" he said, pulling Yuta towards himself with one hand, opening his jacket with the other. 

"What?" Yuta asked, not moving an inch from his original spot. 

"Oh, just come!" Johnny pulled Yuta onto his lap and placed his jacket around him too as he hugged him close. 

Yuta was in totally normal height and wasn't too slim, but he still felt really small in the elder's arms. Yuta let his head rest in the crook of Johnny's neck and his arms circled his waist. Johnny was warm. 

"You know, I know that it doesn't mean anything coming from me, but I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Johnny said, caressing Yuta's back with slow motions. He laid his head on Yuta's. 

The younger sighed.   
"It doesn't matter. What has been said that has been said. Even if he meant it like that, it can't be helped. I get over it" he said, fisting Johnny's shirt underneath the jacket. 

"I'm sorry" Johnny muttered softly and pressed a kiss onto Yuta' head. After yesterday, it just felt natural to do so. They have never done things like this before, but now it was normal. 

"It's okay" Yuta sighed, snuggling closer. "What's up with Ten? Was he angry at you?" He asked, lifting his head up to look at Johnny. 

"Didn't even look at me." Johnny shook his head before he tightened his hold on Yuta. "Probably never will again" he said, but much to his own surprise, it sounded really light. Like it wasn't bothering him at all. And it really wasn't bothering him. In those moments, when they stood in the kitchen, everyone shouting at everyone, his only concern was if Yuta was alright. And when the younger stormed out of the house, he ran after him without giving a glance at Ten and Taeyong. His only stopped for his jacket, that was all. He didn't care what would Chittaphon think.

"I'm sorry" It was Yuta's turn to say this. 

"It's okay, honestly" Johnny said. "Don't really care, what Ten thinks anymore" he shrugged. This surprised Yuta, his head snapped up immediately. 

"But why? Don't you like Ten?" He asked, confused. He thought that Ten meant the world for Johnny, it was strange that now the older didn't care about his opinion anymore. 

"It's just... I just accepted that he won't even give me a chance" he said. "And I don't want to be like him, letting a good opportunity leave" he looked down so he could see Yuta's confused frown. 

"What do you mean?" Yuta asked. He looked up at Johnny, just to find him staring at him. 

"That I would like to give us a chance" he said, but quickly added "or do you think it's a stupid idea? Cause then just pretend I didn't say anything" he said, still looking at Yuta. Their noses were almost touching, just like the previous night on the floor of the practise room. 

Yuta's eyes wandered towards Johnny's lips for a moment before he quickly looked back to his eyes.   
"No, it's not stupid. It's good" he almost couldn't finish the sentence before Johnny pressed their lips together. 

And it felt completely natural to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think, this ending was better than the Yutae...   
> Please, leave a comment on the chapter you've read and/or liked better! :) Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Yutae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half or 3/4 of the chapter is the same. This chapter gets different from the previous one a little before the second starline. '*******************'

Johnny woke up to the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Hansol quietly leaving the room. Their gazes met for a moment before the older smiled slightly and closed the door. Johnny groaned silently and turned around. 

Or at least, he wanted to turn around if it wasn't for the legs tangled in his and the weight on top of him. Johnny lifted his head up so he could look at the other. 

Yuta was lying almost fully on top of him, his limbs all over the place. He hugged Johnny's chest tightly, his head lay just over the elder's heart. It was an adorable sight. 

Johnny let his head fall down onto the pillow again and circled his arms around Yuta. He could clearly remember what happened in the evening as he caressed Yuta's nape and neck softly, where he knew a lots of now purple mark and lovebite was decorating the younger's milky skin. Taeyong was right it will take a lots of make-up to cover them up. 

Yuta moved a little and whimpered softly, drawing Johnny's attention back to himself. He opened his eyes, looking around the room, trying to think about where he was. It wasn't his own room, that was for sure. Then his eyes finally met Johnny's who just smiled at him kindly. Yuta blinked a few time, before his head fell back onto Johnny's chest, not saying a single thing. 

Johnny chuckled softly.  
"I'm not this ugly, thank you very much" he said and Yuta snorted.

"When was the last time you looked into a mirror?" Yuta asked, not releasing his hold around Johnny. The elder was nice and warm against him, just like a big teddy bear. 

"Last night, and it wasn't a bad sight" Johnny laughed. Yuta lifted his head up once again and looked into Johnny's eyes with a serious expression. 

"I was talking about a real mirror, not the Mirror of Erised" And he kept his serious expression until Johnny poked him into the side. But then he laughed out loud and trashed around in Johnny's arms as the older kept on tickling and poking him. 

"You little shit" Johnny muttered as he tickled Yuta. He switched their positions so he was on top, with Yuta lying under him. 

And the door opened. 

Johnny's head snapped up and he immediately stopped tickling Yuta. 

Ten seemed shocked as he stood in the doorway, but he quickly hid all of his emotions. His eyes were fixed on Yuta, so it was clear that he was talking to him when he spoke up. 

"I only wanted to ask what happened between you and Taeyong, but I'll come back later" he said, quickly shutting the door. 

Both Yuta and Johnny looked at the door for a few moments, before they looked back at each other. 

"I think I should go" Yuta said, slowly pushing Johnny upwards, so he could sit up. 

"Yeah. Taeyong should be out of the room by now" Johnny said, letting the younger go. Now that the sun was up and made the room light, Johnny could finally see Yuta fully.

His shirt was really big for the younger, it fall off his left shoulder. The purple marks could be clearly seen on his body. For a moment, Johnny couldn't decide how to feel about this. 

Yuta pulled on his jeans and tried to straighten the shirt, failing miserably.  
"If I run, maybe they won't notice it" he said, looking at Johnny over his shoulder. 

"Exactly my thought" the elder replied. He watched as Yuta bent down for his shirt then went to the door. "I'm going for a coffee, want me to get you breakfast?" He asked, but Yuta only shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'll get it for myself" he said. He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Then one, two, three!" He counted, before he pushed the door open and run out as fast as he could while he was limping. For a soccer player it was easy. 

Luckily, nobody was in the corridor, so he safely made it into his empty room. Or at least, he thought it was empty. 

Ten was waiting on Taeyong's bed, his face expressionless. He stood up when he saw Yuta entering the room. 

"Nice hickies" he commented as Yuta went to his own bed not minding him. "Johnny was a little rough last night, huh?"

"It's not your business, okay?" Yuta said softly. He wasn’t in the mode to fight with the younger.  
"It became my business, when Taeyong came home crying. I don't know what happened between you guys, but you need to apologise to him!" Ten said. His accent showed heavily as he talked, almost making his words incomprehensible. This only happened when he was really angry and wanted to speak in Thai to let out his frustration. 

"Look, I didn't do anything bad to your precious Taeyong, I don't own him an apology" Yuta said as he changed Johnny's shirt to a turtleneck. That would hide his hickies. 

"Then why was he such a mess? Saying that it's your fault?" Ten asked, not believing a single word Yuta said. 

But the Japanese guy only shrugged.  
"I don't know, I don't understand him at all" he said, as he folded his clothes. Then he looked at Ten once again. "And if you would excuse me now, I'm going to kitchen to get some food" And with this, he left Ten alone in the room. 

"Come back here, Nakamoto! We're not done!" Ten called after him, but in the end he was the one who went after the other, since Yuta didn't came back.

 

*******************

 

"Those marks were unnecessary, you know" Taeyong said, when Johnny stepped into the kitchen. It was the first thing, Taeyong didn't even greet him. Luckily, it was just Taeyong and him in the kitchen, so they could talk about this openly.

Taeyong was turned away from him when Johnny went to the counter. He took out a mug and reached for the coffee.

"He didn't have problems with those marks" Johnny replied as he poured coffee into the mug.

"That doesn't mean he wanted them. You just forced it to him" Taeyong asked, his fingers tightening around the spatula.

"He wanted it, too. I didn't force him into anything" Johnny said, gulping down his coffee, not looking at Taeyong as they talked. 

"Anyway, you really should have not done that" Taeyong said, stirring the things in the pan. 

"What's your problem? It's not like Yuta is yours" Johnny said, placing his mug down onto the counter. His hands were trembling from the anger.

"I just don't understand! Why Yuta? Why Yuta out of all people?" Taeyong yelled out of frustration, slamming the spatula onto the counter. This was enough to push Johnny over the edge, too.

"Why are you making such a big deal of it? If you loved Yuta, you should have told him long ago, before he started thinking you don't care about him!" Johnny shouted back, pointing towards the door in 

"Don't think you know everything! I couldn't care less about what you do with that slut, and..." He said, but stopped when someone cut in.

"So, you think this?" Yuta's broken voice cut into the air like a knife. Taeyong and Johnny looked at the youngers who stood in the doorway. Ten's previous anger flew away as he looked at Yuta. He may have been angry at him, but what Taeyong said was brutal. 

Taeyong froze, his eyes widening in shock. All the colours left his face as he took a step towards Yuta, who took one backwards.  
"Yuta, I..." He started, but the Japanese guy didn't let him finish it.

"It's good to know that this is what I am to you" he said with a small smile, tears gathering in his eyes as he quickly turned away and ran. 

"Shit, Yuta, I'm so... Yuta! Yuta! Where are you going?" Taeyong shouted after Yuta as the younger stormed away. 

"Practise!" Yuta yelled back, before slamming the door closed. 

"Fuck it" Taeyong groaned as he ran after Yuta. He couldn't let the younger go alone, he can do something stupid when he is like this. 

Johnny watched as the door closed behind Taeyong, when he heard Ten sigh beside him.  
"That's right" the younger muttered, making Johnny look at him. 

"What?" He asked. What was right? Ten looked up at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling on it strongly.

"Fuck it" He said quietly and pressed his lips against Johnny's.

*******************

Taeyong turned left on the road and now he could see the company's large building. Since it was only 10 AM, it wasn't that strange that he went in, not like on previous night, when he rushed in at half past 9 PM.

He quickly went to the receptionist, who frowned at the panting boy. Usually, the rookies weren't in this rush. At least not when they weren't late, and for once they weren't.  
"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Which practise room is he in?" Taeyong asked. 

The woman looked down at her computer before he replied.  
"406, but why...?" She started, but couldn't finish it, because Taeyong quickly said a 'Thank you' before he rushed away. The woman now that they were both rookies, they could be seen together a lots of time. But they usually came together, not running after one another. 

Taeyong tapped his foot fast as he waited for the elevator. It came too slowly! When the metal doors opened, he quickly got in and pressed the number for. Then he started pressing the closing button as many as he could without breaking it. For the first time in a long while, the music in the elevator seemed the most annoying thing ever, so Taeyong gladly left the metal box when the doors opened again. 

The practise room 406 was in the corner of the floor, and that was exactly why Yuta loved it so much. Two walls were only windows, the natural light coming in through them, making it warm and homey. On the other longer wall were the mirrors and on the other shorter wall was the door that lead to the changing room. 

The loud music could be heard even through the closed door. So Yuta really was inside.  
Taeyong took a deep breath before he gently opened the door and went in. Yuta stopped in mid motion when the door opened, but quickly turned around to get his phone, when he saw it was Taeyong. 

His phone was attached to the sound system, so when he pulled it out, the music suddenly stopped. 

"Yuta..." Taeyong started, but the younger didn't even spare him a glance as he went towards the changing room. The younger didn't stop, so Taeyong raised his voice a little. "Yuta, please! You promised we would talk!"

When he heard this, Yuta stopped. True, he promised it. And he always stood for his words...  
He sighed and let his shoulder slump forward. He turned towards Taeyong and looked at him with tired expression. He really wasn't in the mode to hear Taeyong insult him again.  
"You want to talk to a slut?" he asked with an ironic smirk. His has given up, he only fought against the tears so he won't cry on front of Taeyong.

"You're not a slut. I'm sorry I said that" Taeyong said, taking one step closer, before he made up his mind.  
"Can we sit down?" He asked softly, sitting down onto the floor. Yuta followed his lead, but put a big distance between them. It hurt Taeyong to see the other this distant. 

"So..." Taeyong hesitantly started. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you, just..." He stopped when Yuta snorted, clearly don't believing any of his words. 

"Look, I'm really sorry" Taeyong said as he moved closer to Yuta. He moved faster, so he could place his hand on Yuta's thigh before the younger could move away. But his hand got slapped away. And this one movement broke Taeyong heart.  
"I'm sorry." He said softly, taking his hand back. "But I was so angry! At the world, at Johnny, at myself." His voice was quiet and shaky as he talked. 

Yuta didn't lift his gaze up from the floor, but he knew that Taeyong was crying. The elder was just as a crybaby as he was.

"I wanted to tell you for so long now. I just didn't dare to, because I was afraid of your answer. So I went to Ten for help, but that only ruined everything. I guess it's late now to tell you this, but..." He went closer once again, but didn't even try to touch the younger. "I love you. I've loved you since I've got to now you. And I still do. You mean the world to me" he said, before slowly he reached for Yuta's face. He directly moved really slowly, so Yuta had time to back away from his touch. But he didn't. 

"You have a strange way to show your love" Yuta murmured and lifted his head up when Taeyong touched his chin. 

"I'm so sorry" Taeyong cried out and pulled Yuta into his arms. He burried his face in Yuta's shoulder, as Yuta embraced him gently. He couldn't help but cry even harder. "I love you so much"

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment on the chapter you have read and/or liked better! :) Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I cut it here because I wasn't sure what I wanted in the end. :D Yutae or Johnta? (what is their shipname?) :) I maybe will write a second chapter, but I'm not sure... Also, I honestly can't imagine how people write PWP. I totally feel bad that there's only this much story. :"D
> 
> But there is something else! And it's not only about this story, but about all of them.  
> On the last chapter of _Regrets_ I got a comment, asking me to get a beta. I actually have been waiting for this comment ever since I started uploading my stories here. My native language isn't English and I have been learning English for a year. So I'm sorry if I caused you guys problem with this, I'll try to correct my mistakes in the stories.  
>  And also I want to ask you guys that if you have a beta, how did you found them? I don't know anyone, and I really have no idea how to start searching...
> 
> Thank you for your answers in advance! And thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment so I'll know your thoughts about the story! :)


End file.
